La vida de todos fue a base de mentiras
by Sakura7893
Summary: Hermione Granger siempre pensó que estaba en el mundo y el bando correcto... ¿Qué pasará por su cabeza cuando vea que todo fue mentira? ¿Cuándo encuentre una madre en la mortífaga más desquiciada y cuándo tres hombres se peleen por su amor?
1. La Gran discusión

_**1.-**____**La Gran Discusión.-**_

¡Te odio Ron Weasley! – grité con todas mis fuerzas en medio del Gran Salón ante la mirada atónita de todas las personas a esa hora presentes.

¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione? – preguntó aturdido Ron y como siempre, con la boca llena de comida.

¡Idiota! – volví a exclamar, pero esta vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Acaso pensaste que nunca me iba a enterar de que andabas revolcándote con la mosca muerta de Lavender en las aulas vacías? – se hizo un tenso silencio y la cara de la mencionada se puso del mismo tono que el pelo de la familia Weasley.

Hermione, cálmate – dijo Harry, tomándome del brazo para arrastrarme fuera.

Nada de cálmate, Harry – dije furiosa – Supongo que lo sabías – vi su mirada culpable – y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo – miré a Ginny que sonreía, la muy perra – Y tú – dije mirando a Lavender - me da gusto que te quedes con Ron, son tal para cual, un par de cerdos – sonreí triunfante – Y espero que con él cumplas tu cuota de **hombres** que has llevado a tu cama del castillo – diciendo eso me di media vuelta, para salir dignamente.

Caminaba a paso lento, un tanto vacilante hacia la Torre de Astronomía, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas; pero no eran de pena, eran de rabia y frustración, frustración por haber sido tan tonta por haberle creído todas esas patrañas a esa…

Comadreja – dijo alguien detrás de mí. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con la sonrisa burlona de Draco Malfoy. Saqué mi varita al instante y lo apunté.

Si vienes a burlarte puedes largarte por donde llegaste – dije.

No vine a eso – dijo con tono serio – Venía a felicitarte por lo que hiciste en el Gran Salón – se apoyó en la pared – Weasley siempre ha sido una comadreja.

Ahora lo sé – respondí con una media sonrisa sarcástica. Un momento, ¿sarcástica yo? Esto era nuevo.

¿Volverás al Gran **Comedor**? – preguntó intrigado. Me parecía bastante extraño que se preocupara de lo que tenía planeado o no hacer.

No veo porqué sea de tu incumbencia – respondí, intentando no ser tan grosera.

Lo es – respondió – Porque gracias a lo que has dicho frente a todos te has ganado la simpatía de la gran mayoría de los Slytherin y el odio de la gran mayoría de las otras casas.

¿Quieres protegerme? – pregunté incrédula.

Pensé que eras más rápida de mente, Granger – dijo Zabinni, saliendo de entre las sombras junto a Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle y muchos otros Slytherin que no conocía.

No seas imprudente, Blaise – dijo Astoria Greengrass, acercándose a mi lado con una sonrisa amable, apoyó una mano en mi muñeca e hizo que bajara la varita – Relájate Hermione, no te haremos daño – pude ver que sus ojos eran sinceros. Bajé mi varita y pude ver la sonrisa de todos.

No entiendo – solté, rascándome un poco la frente – se supone que soy una sangre sucia para ustedes.

Patrañas – dijo Pansy Parkinson, rodeándome con sus brazos – Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer creer para no meternos en líos o quieran controlarnos – la miré confundida – Ninguno de nosotros es cien por ciento de sangre limpia – sonrió – por ejemplo, en mi caso mi madre es mestiza y soy aceptada en Slytherin.

En mi caso – dijo Theodore Nott – mi padre es muggle.

Esperen – dije, llevándome la mano a la frente – si lo que me dicen es cierto, no entiendo como El que no debe ser nombrado los acepta en su círculo más cercano.

Otra mentira – dijo Blaise, dándome la mano y tirándome hacia ellos – La historia es muy larga y ahora no disponemos del tiempo para explicarlo y este tampoco es el lugar propicio.

Ahora – dijo Draco – Te vienes con nosotros a la mesa Slytherin – sonreí – De ahora en adelante todas tus comidas serán con nosotros.

¿Y mis amigos? – pregunté con precaución.

De los que tú llamas amigos muy pocos serán salvados de la manipulación a la que están sometidos – dijo Astoria, tomándome de la otra mano – Cuando te enteres de todo podrás ver quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos y quienes solo te han estado utilizando.

Familia Weasley – dije sin pensarlo.

No todos – dijo Draco con una sonrisa enigmática.

Muy bien – dijo Pansy – Es hora de volver en gloria y majestad al Gran **Comedor**, para demostrarles a todo el mundo lo que verdaderamente es la amistad y lealtad.


	2. Lealtad al Estilo Slytherin

_**2.- Lealtad al estilo Slytherin**_

Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor todos se dieron vuelta para mirarnos, en especial los de mi mesa, Gryffindor; me miraban anonadados y en sus rostros pude ver de la sorpresa, el resentimiento hasta la más inmensa ira. Sonreí visiblemente ante ello, Draco y su grupo de amigos tenían razón.

Me senté en la mesa de las serpientes con una gran sonrisa, estaba entre Astoria y Pansy, Draco y los demás chicos estaban sentados frente a nosotras conversando de quidditich y otras banalidades.

Hermione – dijo Astoria, acercándome un plato de tostadas – debes comer un desayuno decente, no esa simple manzana.

Tengo que cuidar la figura – respondí, sintiendo como mis mejillas se encendían un poco.

¿Figura? – preguntó incrédula Pansy - ¿Acaso no te has mirado en el espejo, Hermione? Tienes mejor cuerpo que Astoria y yo, y mucho mejor que cualquier otra chica del castillo.

Eso no es verdad – repliqué, hundiendo mi cuchara en mi puré de manzana.

Eso es muy cierto – dijo Astoria, alejando el plato de manzanas de mí, para acercar un plato con tres tostadas con margarina y mermelada de durazno, un jugo de naranja, y un plato con leche y cereal – Te presento un desayuno saludable y que no te hará perder "tu figura".

Después de clases ajustaremos tu uniforme para que te veas más decente – dijo Pansy, observándome detenidamente – Parece que tu ropa fuera de una persona dos tallas mayor que tú.

Me siento cómoda así – respondí, algo perturbada por la conversación.

Queremos ayudarte – dijo Astoria, poniendo su mano sobre la mía – Eres muy hermosa Hermione, tienes que creértelo de una buena vez – me miró fijamente – si hiciéramos una encuesta nosotras perderíamos ante ti.

Gracias, chicas – respondí sonriendo, un poco mejor.

Ellas tenían mucha razón, si me ponía a pensar racionalmente desde que mi cuerpo había dejado de ser el de una niña le había exigido a mis padres que me compraran ropa holgada para no "distraer a los demás". Qué idiota había sido, no por dejar de mostrar lo que yo era en realidad iba a perder mi esencia, mi forma de ser. Estaba decidido hoy después de clases sería la Hermione Granger que siempre debió ser.

Veo que estas muy cómoda con las serpientes, Granger – levanté mi vista para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Ronald Weasley.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Weasley – respondí con la mayor frialdad – Vete a ver a Lavender, debe estar deseosa de usar otra aula vacía contigo.

Con mucho gusto – respondió con saña – Pero por lo menos ella no hace el papel de mojigata como tú.

Me levanté totalmente furiosa ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese bruto a decirme mojigata a mí?! Ahora entiendo el porqué del "comadreja" de Malfoy, Ron siempre se había aprovechado de mí.

Mira comadreja – dije en voz alta para que todos escucharan. Malfoy sonrió de medio lado al escuchar su apodo dicho por mi – Ahora me dices mojigata, cuando ya no te sirvo, ¿cierto? Pues de ahora en adelante allá verás como haces tus deberes sin mi ayuda, porque si no fuera por mí en estos momentos estarías barriendo las veredas del Callejón Diagon y haciendo aún más pobre a tu familia – le dije con todo el odio que pude imprimir en mis palabras.

¡Maldita sangre sucia! – gritó totalmente rojo de furia.

A continuación de sus palabras un rayo rojo lo impactó en el pecho, haciéndolo volar por los aires para caer estrepitosamente al piso, entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, una mano me tomó con rapidez del brazo y me tiró hacia atrás, quedando delante de mi persona Astoria y Pansy, ambas con las varitas levantadas.

Como se nota que eres un asqueroso traidor a la sangre – dijo con desprecio Pansy – después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti y tu asquerosa familia la tratas con la punta de tus zapatos… No vales nada, Weasley.

¿Hablando ustedes de valor? – dijo Lavender, poniéndose de pie con la varita en mano – ¡Ustedes tienen sus manos manchadas de sangre!

No tanto como otros – dijo Astoria tranquilamente.

Ya verán – dijo Ron levantándose trabajosamente y preparando la varita para atacar.

_¡Levicorpus! _– gritó Malfoy, poniéndose delante de nosotras. Su expresión era fría, calculadora. Di un respingo cuando sentí que una mano apretaba la mía para darme confianza. A ambos lados míos se encontraban Blaise y Theodore, y como grandes guardaespaldas se encontraban Goyle y Crabbe – Veo que no quieres entender, Weasley – dijo con desprecio.

¡¿Qué tiene que entender?! – exclamó Ginny, también poniéndose de pie - ¡¿Qué esa asquerosa se ha hecho amiga de ustedes?! ¡Jamás! – gritó – Ella es una leona.

Eso lo pongo en duda – dijo Astoria, poniéndose a la altura de Malfoy –. Si hubiera sido una leona como ustedes dicen la hubieran defendido del pobre de Weasley, pero al contrario de eso se hicieron los idiotas con el tema y apoyaron a la cucaracha esa – miró con desprecio a Ginny – Nosotros, las serpientes conocemos a la perfección el término lealtad y ahora Hermione Granger forma parte de nosotros sin importarnos su estatus de sangre.

_¡Mocomurciélago! _– exclamó Ginny apuntando a Astoria, la cara de la chica se llenó de una sustancia verde muy viscosa.

Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, Pansy con un simple movimiento de varita ató a Ginny y la dejó caer al suelo, no sin antes hacerle un corte en la cara. Zabinni hizo lo propio con Ron y los demás no dejaban de apuntar a la mesa de Gryffindor, quienes miraban la escena con rebeldía, pero sin moverse de sus sitios.

¡Basta! – chillé con todas mis fuerzas, poniéndome al medio de los dos bandos. No podía permitir que mis nuevos amigos y los que alguna vez lo fueron se pelearan frente a mis ojos.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó una voz potente desde la puerta del Gran Comedor. Todos nos giramos para encontrarnos con el director Albus Dumbledore, la profesora Minerva McGonagall y el profesor Severus Snape – Señores Zabinni, Malfoy y Parkinson dejen libre a los señores Weasley.

No podemos profesor – dijo con todo descaro Draco – Ellos han insultado y deshonrado a Hermione, profesor.

No veo cual sea su incumbencia en todo esto – dijo mirando rudamente a Ron y Ginny, quienes lo miraron con horror – Ella es parte de la casa de Gryffindor y entre ellos sabrán como arreglan sus problemas… Cinc…

¡Deseo ponerme nuevamente el Sombrero Seleccionador y pedir un cambio de casa! – exclamé ante el estupor de todos.

No puede realizarse su petición, señorita Granger – dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción el profesor Dumbledore. Eso hizo que todas mis alertas se encendieran; sonreí, levanté mi cabeza, enderecé mi cuerpo y tomé una postura orgullosa.

Se equivoca medio a medio, profesor – dije con arrogancia – Antes de que Salazar Slytherin se fuera se firmó un pergamino que nunca ha sido leído, o más bien, nadie le ha tomado importancia donde se explica que el alumno que desee cambiarse de casa debe pedirlo en alta voz frente a todo el resto de compañeros del castillo, frente al director del momento y para finalizar frente a su profesora jefe de su casa y al profesor jefe de la casa a elección – sonreí con suficiencia – Y mi pedido cumple con todos esos cometidos.

Veo que sigue siendo una insufrible sabelotodo – dijo con desprecio Dumbledore, mirándome calculadoramente – Veamos que dice el profesor Snape de esto.

No tengo problemas con este cambio – dijo Snape para mi gran sorpresa – Siempre he pensado que esa chiquilla debería haber estado conmigo y no con los leones – miró a McGonagall – lo siento profesora, pero es la verdad.

Lamento mucho esto – dijo con voz compungida la profesora McGonagall – perderé a una de mis mejores alumnas, pero si es tu voluntad, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

¡Bien! – exclamó ofuscado Dumbledore, haciendo aparecer el Sombrero Seleccionador – pero será la primera y última vez que suceda eso.

Error – dije – La petición puede ser solicitada cuantas veces sea necesario en el mismo pergamino lo dice, no se basa en relación a lo que diga el director del momento.

Me acerqué caminando a paso firme al mismo taburete al cual hace seis años había caminado en forma vacilante llena de miedo; ahora caminaba con valor y decidida a una sola cosa: salir de la casa en la que estaba.

_¡Vaya, vaya! – dijo la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador en mi cabeza – Siempre pensé que no pertenecías a Gryffindor, pero te dejaste llevar por el resto y te puse donde pedías._

Lo siento – susurré – A veces las apariencias engañan.

_Es lo mismo que le iba a decir señorita Granger – dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador con una sonrisita – Ahora bien, vamos a lo nuestro. Usted pide un cambio, cambio que será aceptado, pero debo advertirle que se enterará de muchas cosas que no serán para nada de su agrado, pero que harán cambiar mucho las cosas y usted formará parte importante de ese cambio._

No tengo el más mínimo problema – dije resuelta – Dilo de una buena vez.

_Como diga, señorita – dijo sonriendo – Ahora pertenecerás a ¡Slytherin! _

Me saqué el Sombrero Seleccionador y miré triunfante a los Gryffindor para dirigirme a la que de ahora en adelante sería mi hogar: Slytherin.


	3. Mi Hogar

Lo prometido es deuda chicas, prometí actualizar todas las historias esta semana y me esmeré en ello. Siento mucho la demora, ahora intentaré actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana todos y cada uno de mis fics.

_**3.- Mi Hogar.**_

No te preocupes, Hermione – me decía Astoria, mientras Pansy le quitaba el resto de la sustancia verdosa del pelo –Ya verás como Snape se cobra eso.

No deberían haberme defendido de esa manera.

¡Por Merlín! – exclamó ofuscada Pansy, girándose para increparme - ¡Deja de auto compadecerte de una maldita vez! Cometiste el error de hacer lo que hacían todos y por eso quedaste en Gryffindor pero ahora estas con nosotros y eso significa que eres de la familia y a la familia se le defiende hasta con la vida – me tomó de los hombros con fuerza, enterrándome sin querer sus bien cuidadas uñas en los hombros – Y ya va siendo hora de que entre en tu inteligente cabeza, sino comenzaré a sospechar que desde que entraste al colegio,has estado haciendo trampa en los exámenes.

¡Que, yo no hago trampa! – exclamé ofendida. Al ver que ambas chicas se estaban riendo muy disimuladamente no pude aguantar y yo también empecé a reír, pero a grandes carcajadas.

Luego de unos minutos las tres estábamos en pijama y sobre la cama de Astoria habían esparcido miles de productos de belleza, mis uniformes y unas tijeras.

No creo que sea necesario ni el corte ni el cambio de color de cabello – dije un tanto insegura.

Vamos, Hermione – me dijo Astoria para darme ánimos – Es para que saques tu verdadera esencia y los demás vean cómo eres en realidad.

Ok, allá vamos – susurré, cerrando los ojos.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas abrí los ojos, las chicas me tomaron de las manos y me acercaron al espejo de cuerpo completo y mi boca formó una "o". Mi cabello estaba corto, liso y de otro color, haciendo resaltar mi cara y mis ojos. Sonreí.

¡Se esmeraron chicas! – exclamé feliz, tocándome con la punta de los dedos mi nuevo corte de pelo.

Era la idea – dijo Pansy, tomando uno de mis uniformes – ahora viene lo mejor – Suspiré.

Hoy era el gran día y por ende no quería salir de la cama y mucho menos de la habitación, tenía miedo a lo que iban a decir demí, a lo que fueran a pensar. Me tapé un poco más con la ropa de la cama. Un momento, ahora ya no debía de tener el miedo a lo que fueran a decir de mí, ahora ya no era una leona, era una serpiente, no debía tener miedo. Me levanté de un salto de la cama ante la sorpresa de mis dos compañeras de habitación.

Veo que alguien ha despertado con mucha decisión hoy – dijo Pansy, riéndose suavemente, mientras yo buscaba mis cosas para entrar al baño.

Claro – respondí con una gran sonrisa – Hoy es día de pisar leones.

Mejor dicho, de pisar pelirrojos – dijo Astoria con picardía.

Algo así – respondí entrando al baño.

Mientras me duchaba debía pensar en un plan de acción, no podía permitir que nada de lo que dijeran las personas de las otras casas me hiciera perder mi norte y mi forma de ser tan especial que he tenido por seis años dentro del castillo; cambiaba por fuera, pero por dentro debía seguir siendo la misma Hermione Granger sabelotodo. Cuando ya no pude mantener más mi baño relajante, salí del agua y me sequé a conciencia. Me coloqué mi mejor ropa interior (la cual pronto tendría que cambiar, al igual que mi ropa para fuera del colegio, cortesía de Astoria y Pansy), para posteriormente vestirme con mi mejorado uniforme. Salí del baño con una sonrisa radiante.

Lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho en mucho tiempo, Granger – dijo Malfoy recostado en el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación, las demás chicas lo miraron con cierto resentimiento.

A menos que quieras perder tu arrogante cara – dije con una sonrisa un tanto macabra – Te recomiendo que te largues, Malfoy.

Calma – dijo entrando a nuestra habitación del todo – recuerda que ahora somos compañeros.

Y tú recuerda que este es nuestro dominio – dije mirando significativamente a mis dos nuevas amigas, que tomaron sus varitas sin que el blondo se percatara de ello – y si nosotras no te damos la bienvenida no eres aceptado aquí.

Yo no veo que las dos reinas de belleza se…

¡Ahora chicas! – exclamé riendo - _¡Aguamenti! _– exclamamos las tres a la vez, dejando totalmente empapado a Draco Malfoy, que nos fulminaba con la mirada.

Hermione tiene razón, Draquito – dijo Pansy, riendo a carcajadas – Este es nuestro dominio, así que ahora anda a cambiarte ese uniforme mojado por uno más presentable.

Y espera abajo como buen caballero junto a los demás – dijo Astoria, riendo disimuladamente.

Me las vas a pagar, Granger – dijo, intentando sonar amenazador.

Pues te espero – dije, riendo – Si no pudiste antes conmigo, menos podrás ahora que somos lo mismo, y recuerda que los puñetazos se me dan bien – le guiñé un ojo, haciendo que por fin se fuera totalmente encolerizado de la habitación.

Draco 0, Hermione 1.


	4. Nueva Imagen

Primero que todo y como advertencia a las personas que no les gusten los fics diferentes que cambian todo, no lean el mío, porque en este fic no respetaré nada, moveré a los personajes a mi antojo y veré si hago las cosas rápidas o lentas o sin explicación. Simple y sencillo. Si quieren lo de siempre, tomen los libros, ahí estarán sus personajes sin ningún cambio ;) y seguirán siendo de su agrado.

Ahora bien, espero les guste esta nueva entrega, y no se les olvide comentar.-

_**4.- Nueva Imagen, Nueva yo.**_

Luego de sacarme de encima el cuestionario sobre el puñetazo de las chicas, pude por fin bajar a la Sala Común, en donde todos nos estaban esperando. No hace falta mencionar que todos los hombres, y cuando digo todos son todos, no solo mis amigos, sino los de cursos superiores y menores, me miraban con apreciación, y uno que otro se atrevió a guiñarme un ojo.

Definitivamente salir de esa casa te libero, Granger – dijo Zabinni, sonriendo.

Me vuelves a decir Granger, Blaise – dije – y terminaras peor que Malfoy.

Entendido, Hermione – dijo confundido, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

Al poco rato bajó Draco y por fin todos juntos pudimos subir al Gran Salón.

_Primera regla de los de Slytherin: si estas en un grupo tienen que andar todos juntos._

Mientras íbamos caminando y charlando alegremente todos se giraban a mirarme y muchos Gryffindor que nos encontramos por el camino me miraban totalmente desconcertados, y las mujeres con una envidia que me daba risa.

Denme un minuto – pedí nada más entrar al Gran Salón – tengo que ir a saludar a algunos amigos.

Pensé que nosotros lo éramos ahora – dijo Draco, con un tono dolido. Nuevamente Pansy y Astoria lo miraron furiosa.

Suspiré. Se notaba demasiado que esas dos morían por los huesos de Draco Malfoy y que el rubio platinado estaba empezando a sentir algo por mí.

Mira Draco – dije seria – aún quedan personas dignas de mi confianza en las otras casas y si no tienes una pizca de confianza en mi persona, pues me vale – dije, dándome la vuelta para ir hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, en donde todos me miraban intrigados.

No eres bienvenida, traidora – dijo un chico de pelo castaño, levantándose para enfrentarme.

No vengo a sentarme en una mesa donde se dice que usan la cabeza y no es así – respondí con saña – Vine a saludar a mi amiga – dije mirando a Luna, que sonreía con su mirada perdida.

Si te levantas de esta mesa – amenazó el chico – No podrás volver Lovegood.

Ni falta hace que me lo digas – dijo con voz seria Luna, podría jurar que era primera vez que le escuchaba ese tono de voz – Nunca me han querido aquí – dijo, levantándose para darme un abrazo – Ella es la única que _**sí **_es mi amiga – me tomó de la mano y yo la llevé junto a los demás.

Pude ver como de la mesa de profesores, el profesor Snape me guiñaba imperceptiblemente un ojo y que el profesor Dumbledore casi destruía el tenedor que tenía agarrado con fuerza en su mano. Eso estaba muy raro, Dumbledore siempre había promovido la unión de las casas y desde el año pasado no quería que nadie se acercara a los Slytherin y su comportamiento ya no era el del anciano benefactor, sino el de un tirano. La profesora McGonagall ni siquiera me miraba y el resto de los profesores hacían como si nada estuviera pasando. Sentí como la sangre hervía en mis venas ¿Acaso el cambiarme de casa abría mi percepción del mundo? ¿O todo siempre había sido así? Suspire, a lo mejor todo era parte de mi imaginación. Sonreí al acercarme a mi mesa con Luna.

Espero no ser molestia – dijo Luna con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Para nada, Lovegood – dijo Blaise, levantándose de su sitio para cedérselo a Luna – Eres bienvenida en nuestra mesa.

Y ojalá que en nuestra casa – dijo Astoria, acercándole comida. Creo que tenía un leve problema con los alimentos, a todo el mundo obligaba a comer.

Tienes que pedir el cambio – le dije a Luna, mientras me sentaba al lado de Pansy, que miraba muy concentrada su tenedor – No puedes volver con las águilas sin plumas esas.

Mi padre estaría feliz – dijo con voz soñadora – a lo mejor así lo persiguen más.

Todos quedaron helados con lo que Luna dijo, Draco la miró calculadoramente, y los otros con un resto de lástima. Creo que tendrían que darme muchas explicaciones.

Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo muy importante – dije, todos se giraron para mirarme sorprendidos.

¿Nadie le ha dicho? – preguntó Luna – Se supone que el cambio era para eso.

¡Basta, Luna! – exclamó Draco – Por ahora es mejor que no sepa nada y si quieres pedir el cambio será mejor que lo hagas ahora, antes de que los profesores terminen su desayuno.

Muy bien – dijo Luna, devolviéndole una mirada un tanto fulminante. Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza. Esto era nuevo y totalmente complicado. No creo que el haber estado encerrada por seis años dentro de la biblioteca me haya cuartado tanto mi percepción del mundo… pero al parecer así era.

Vi como Luna se levantaba de su lugar y con voz fuerte y clara, sin nada del tono soñador que la caracteriza pedía cambio de casa; los ojos del profesor Dumbledore no podían estar más desorbitados… su aura destilaba odio puro, pobre del infeliz que se cruzara en su camino…. Del resto poco, mejor dicho nada, escuché. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, mis pensamientos. Volví a suspirar.

Te has puesto pálida, Hermione – dijo Theodore Nott, tomándome la mano - ¡Estas helada, mujer!

Necesito salir a tomar aire – dije poniéndome de pie. Pude ver de reojo como a Luna el color azul de su uniforme pasaba a ser verde, me sentí feliz por ella, pero ahora lo que deseaba era tomar aire fresco.

Salí caminando lo mejor que pude del comedor, sin percatarme de que me venían siguiendo muy de cerca.

Abrí los ojos totalmente desorientada, estaba aturdida y me dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba tirada en el frio suelo de mármol en un lugar oscuro y muy húmedo, pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que no tenía mi varita. No entendía como había venido a parar aquí, había salido del Gran Comedor y luego…

_*Flash Back*_

_ Iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo totalmente tranquila, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza de las miles de ideas locas que andaban dando vuelta, cada una más increíble que la anterior._

_Te has vuelto igual de suelta que las demás Slytherin – dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me giré para encontrarme frente a Ron_

_¡Vete! – dije algo molesta – No quiero ni verte ni hablar contigo._

_¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó acercándose lentamente a mí. Pude ver que sus ojos estaban diferentes._

_No te interesa desde cuándo – respondí, retrocediendo – Ya no somos nada Weasley, ni siquiera compañeros de casa, déjame en paz._

_Tú lo decidiste así, Hermione._

_Granger para ti, Weasley – detuve mi retroceso para enfrentarlo – Basta ya con tus niñeras, eres casi un hombre y ni siquiera sabes comportarte como tal._

_No sabes de lo que hablas, Granger – hasta su voz sonaba diferente. Lo miré mejor, este no era mi amigo de tantos años, era otra persona con la apariencia de Ronald Weasley – Te voy a silenciar para siempre._

_¡Ron! – exclamé antes de que todo se fuera a negro._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

Ahora estaba irremediablemente perdida, sin varita y no podía sentir mi magia… era como una muggle más, a lo mejor, era solo por el momento o por el lugar. Mis ojos se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas.

Veo que sin las personas que has tomado de nuevos aliados no eres nada Granger – me giré hacia donde venía la voz y mi alma cayó a mis pies: era el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

¿Profesor Dumbledore? – pregunté anonadada.

Así es – respondió, arrodillándose a mi lado para tomar mi barbilla entre sus manos – Eres sumamente exquisita, pequeña – sentí que mi estómago se revolvía con asco.

Aléjese de mí – dije con el mejor tono de valentía que poseía, aunque en mi interior estaba muerta de miedo.

No sé como lo vas a lograr, pequeña – dijo esta vez apretando con fuerza mi mentón – No tienes varita y tampoco magia – con eso aclaraba mi miedo inicial – Tu magia es… como decirlo, intrigante… aún no la puedo manejar y pareciera ser que me rechaza… ¿Será por qué eres un alma pura aún? – no podía responder, estaba paralizada por el terror, sabía que esa pregunta no era meramente retorica, sino que tenía un fondo retorcido.

Quiero volver al castillo – susurré apenas sin voz.

¿Quién dice que no lo estamos? – preguntó, bajando su otra mano para posarla sobre mis senos, que gracias a Merlín aún estaban cubiertos por la ropa – quiero poseer tu magia, pero para eso primero tengo que poseerte, Granger, aunque sea a la fuerza – con la mano que aún descansaba sobre mi mentón me lanzó al suelo con furia. Me di un golpe en el suelo y no supe nada más de mí.

_**(Severus Snape)**_

¡Por todos los magos! ¡¿Dónde estás Hermione?! Ya habíamos recorrido el castillo más de veinte veces y la muchacha no aparecía por ninguna parte, al igual que Albus Dumbledore y eso no me daba muy buena espina, es más sentía mi estómago revuelto sin tener razón alguna. Volví sobre mis pasos diciendo miles de maldiciones internamente.

¿Severus?...

No me digas que él no tiene nada que ver – espeté furioso – No es normal que justo cuando ella desaparece, también lo haga el viejo ese… - la miré y pude ver que su rostro se encontraba crispado por la culpa y la tristeza – Cambia esa cara Minerva, no estoy echándote nada en cara, solo que si ese viejo le pone una mano encima toda la farsa que he mantenido hasta ahora se irá al demonio – la miré a los ojos – Y junto con mi farsa caerá la de mi casa, habrá una guerra, una verdadera guerra y tendrás que elegir en que bando estarás, si en el que te sientes más cómoda o con la única y real verdad.

Severus, yo…

Si eliges la primera opción, no seremos más que simples compañeros de trabajo, Minerva – le espeté con dureza – Todo el afecto que siento por ti se irá por un tubo.

No sé qué creer – dijo ella, cayendo frente a mis ojos – Por años he sido fiel a Hogwarts… no puedo creer…

Tú más que nadie sabe que no se pueden modificar los recuerdos sin que se note – respondí, ayudándola a ponerse en pie – Y te puedo jurar que lo que vimos no es mentira… yo también no lo creí en primera instancia, pero después si lo analizas con la cabeza fría y analíticamente te darás cuenta que son reales – me alejé de ella – Tengo que seguir buscándola.

Te voy ayudar – escuché a mi espalda.

No esperaba menos de ti, Minerva – fue mi única respuesta.

_**(Hermione Granger)**_

Estaba dolorida y toda ensangrentada… Aún no podía asimilar todo lo que me había pasado… ¿Cuándo el mundo había empezado a girar al revés? ¿Cuándo todo lo que creí cierto y verdadero pasó a ser una farsa bien armada? Nunca… nunca pensé que esto iba a ser así… Me seguí arrastrando hasta que un grito horrorizado me sacó momentáneamente de mi sopor.

¡Hermione! – unos brazos fuertes me tomaron y me apoyaron en algo cálido - ¿Qué diablos te paso? – La persona olía a pino, tierra húmeda, canela y con un suave toque a menta. Suspiré, pero luego me quejé, tenía varias costillas rotas - ¡Hermione! – volvió a exclamar la voz, remeciéndome suavemente – Dime algo, pequeña Gryffindor… ¡Por Merlín!

No… no… soy… soy… Gryffindor… soy… soy… una…. serpiente – respondí entre jadeos.

Hasta media muerta sigues siendo tonta – escuché que alguien susurraba a lo lejos – No cierres los ojos Hermione, no los cierres… tienes que escucharme, no dejes de escucharme.

¿Por qué? – pregunté – Se siente bien cerrar los ojos, dejar que la oscuridad me lleve, no quiero sentir dolor – sentí que me levantaban en brazos - ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Hermione, por favor, no digas idioteces – escuché que decía divertido – O harás que le quite puntos a mi propia casa.

¿Profesor Snape?

Si, pequeña

Gracias… - susurré con el último suspiro que me quedaba, cerrando por fin mis ojos.


End file.
